Chapter 29 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 16: "Geìíh gives 2,000 to everyone who endorses." Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Lyrics of the Gasman Song, Part 1/3. Story Gasman is angry. He creates a BIG storm! Keno hugs Cauto. "Sounds great" "Yes! Yes! Yes! Sounds great!" "Why R U huggin' me?" "Look at that storm!" "Sounds great" Keno attacks Gasman with another Four-Four, then he uses *another* new attack. "Mass digger. The swords dig into the mass." "Sounds great" It really hurts. Now Keno is in Gasman. "Eight-Eight!" Gasman takes damage, and takes Keno out of his body. "That was strong... but not strong enough, Keno. He's stronger. We've no chance." "---" "And that doesn't sounds great." "We have no chance?" "He'll defeat us." "And then?" "Look at the water." He sees dead people. Maybe pirates. One has three eyes. The other one long legs. Crazy dead pirates. "Really?" "No. We've still got a little chance. There is one special move that I've learned years ago. It's an old technique of archers that lived hundred years ago. Only one of fivehundred can control stage 1 of it." "Stage 1?" "The name of it is... Archutzigo! Stage 1 is the simpliest. I've only learned the first one. Only one of fivethousand can control stage 2, and only one of fiftythousand the third stage. It's only learnable in the South Blue and West Blue, and the most use it on the Grand Line. I'll show you stage 1. Good luck winning this fight, Gasman." Cauto activates Archutzigo. "This is a Archutzigo Arrow for stage 1. After I shot it, I'm able to use Archutzigo for a short period of time. One question: Exists something like Archutzigo but with swords?" "With words?" "Sounds great" "Maybe." He uses the Archutzigo Arrow. It hurts Gasman. "ARCHUTZIGO!" He shoots an arrow. "Archutzigo: Two-Arrow Speed Boost!" Keno understands nothing, NOTHING! "Directly after the first arrow he had shot another arrow. The second touches the first and falls down, but the first arrow is now very quick. Keno: "I understand... he has increased the speed of the first arrow with another arrow... a very strong move. Only one of fifehundred can control stage 1... I hope he gets into our crew..." The arrow hurts incredibly. It was very quick - that also means very strong. Then he attacks again. "Archutzigo: Shooting Three!" He shots three arrows. They don't split, they keep together. Then another "Archutzigo: Two-Arrow Speed Boost!". Gasman is angry. "Archutzigo: Storm of thousand arrows!" He shoots fifty arrows into the air, 7/s. Then they all fall down to Gasman. "Archutzigo: Channel of thousand arrows!" He shoots fifty arrows into the air, 6/s. Then they come down, but not where Gasman is. Cauto shoots one arrow directly into the mass, and now all fiftyone arrows fly into Gasman. The strong enemy, too strong for the South Blue, has taken much damage, very much. "Archutzigo: Shooting Three!" Keno: "This Archutzigo-thing is awesome! Stronger than sixteen-sixteen... but... the time... CAUTO! DON'T FORGET THE TIME!" "The time? O! I've only some seconds left! Archutzigo: Black Dream!!!" He shoots many arrows in an interesting pattern. Then they touch Gasman. Cauto blacks out. Keno: "That was too strong for him... he has to rest... then I've to defeat this beast... but how?" Sorji, Keno, Wakii and Cauto are all four seeing a book in their head. It's title: "Gasman, the gas beast" Major Events *Keno uses Mass digger for the first time. *Cauto explains Archutzigo to Keno, an old technique of archers that lived hundred years ago. *He uses Archutzigo stage 1 and following Archutzigo stage 1 attacks: **Two-Arrow Speed Boost (2x) **Shooting Three (2x) **Storm of thousand arrows **Channel of thousand arrows **Black Dream *Cauto blacks out too. *Sorji, Keno, Wakii and Cauto see the book "Gasman, the gas beast" in their heads. Humans *Sonoto Group (グループ "そのと" Gurūpu "sonoto") **Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) **Keno (セノ Se no) **Cauto (カトー Katō) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Gasman (ガス男 Gasu otoko) Places *South Blue *Nugoi (ヌーギ Nūgi) Animals Trivia *Archutzigo = 'Arch'er + S'chütz'e (the german word for an archer) + igo (Don't ask why. Why? DON'T ASK WHY!) *This chapter is long. Errors *But this chapter has no Errors. What? (28 had 15 known Errors) Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter